Onigiri Cravings
by NilaSagol
Summary: Sojiro makes a new start in life by working on a rice farm. One day Kenshin and Sojiro cross paths and Sojiru develops feelings for Kenshin. The two start a relationship. Karou is away for 2 weeks and has no idea of the relationship. Karou comes back a week early and almost catches the two. Will Kaoru find out? Rated M. YAOI.


**Chapter 1**

 **Sojiro's POV**

I went on to live life. Word spread that Mr. Shishio died. I felt my heart rip heavily. Mr. Shishio was like my father, if it wasn't for Shishio, my dad's brother's family would've killed me. I would've been abused for the next few years of my life and it would probably have gotten worse.

Since then, I've ended up working on a peaceful rice farm north of Kyoto. Sometimes I would do jobs for people in town if I could. Most of the time, the rice farm was my home. I worked with several people and made friends. The work was tough at first because I would have these "flashbacks" to my abusive past.

I often had to stop working a little bit to recover. I expected it to happen. I had to hide my feelings in that family. I brought shame because I was born out of an affair my father had. My mom was a prostitute. My father destroyed his marriage because his wife found out. The whole village knew.

He sent me away. I reminded him of the painful shame and his wife was not going to raise what came out of a prostitute. What destroyed her marriage. My identity was branded from birth as an illegitimate and that's how it stayed for awhile.

It just wasn't proper for the times to raise a child out of wedlock. So I was thrown into my uncle's family.

The hell started from the first day I stepped into the yard. The air reeked of arrogance. I was not in the same class. I was an animal, below their standards.

The abuse started day one. I broke a vase and my uncle wanted to discipline me. He decided to use a bamboo stick on me. My innoncent blue eyes looked up into his twisted ones.

"How could a whore make something so beautiful? "

"...Whore?" I asked innocently. "I-Is that good?"

My uncle laughed, "No. Turn around, Sojiro."

"Did I do something wrong, uncle? I'm sorry." I replied. "I'll be better next time."

The stinging of my flesh followed by my screaming filled the air. My uncle didn't hold back and struck me hard and fast. I continued to scream as the bamboo continued to meet my flesh.

"Uncle...that hurts...stop!" I yelled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You are nothing to this family..." my uncle pushed me, "My brother brought shame to this family by cheating on his wife!"

"Daddy didn't mean too...I'm sure he..." I began.

"You're nothing, Sojiro. You're a bastard child. Such shame."

I saw the other family members crowd around and decided to take turns beating me. I screamed and cried. This was early on when I didn't suppress my feelings. I thought if I screamed and shouted, someone would come save me. I was below them and I knew early on.

I could barely stand. They mostly beat me at the back of the legs. I saw blood run down my leg. I continued to wail. I've never been abused before and it scared me.

 _"Sojiro..."  
_ _"Sojiro...are you alright?"  
_

The memory began to fade as the rice farm came back into view. I was standing in the field. It was another bad memory.

"Hmm? Yes?" I replied. "Oh. I must've gotten lost in thought again. My apologies."

The other worker laughed and continued cutting the rice. I continued loading the rice bails. They would have to be taken into town today to be sold at the market and delivered to people who ordered.

As I was going through the list, a familiar name appeared as I paused to look at it.

 _'Mr. Himura?'_ My heart began to get warm. _'He's ordering today.'_

It seemed that Mr. Himura was going to pick up the rice this evening. The last time I saw him was when I decided to leave Shishio to find my own way in life. It was odd, like sudden strong feelings came over me by just seeing his name.

Mr. Himura was very attractive. His indigo eyes could pierce anyone's soul. His long fiery tresses was original. The scar on his left cheek was a constant reminder of his tough past as a battousai. It was if Mr. Himura was a god because he moved like one.

Mr. Himura was attractive and mature. Honorable.

I continued to load the rice bails. I had to go into town to start delivering. I brought my bowls full of onigiri. I became well known for my delicious Japanese rice balls. It was a recipe I had experimented with while on the farm. It sold well in town. I didn't ask for money but the towns people insisted I earn some for the food.

The rice farm is owned by an elderly couple. Two of the grandsons came from the south to help since their grandparents were having a tough time with labor. They were planning for retirement. I was one of the hardest working workers.

I got the horses ready as I headed off into town. Hopefully, I would see Mr. Himura.

OOO

I stopped in front of the Kamiya Dojo. Mr. Himura was by himself in the yard. It seemed everyone else went out to run errands. Mr. Himura was hanging clothes and washing.

I stopped at the gate as he turned around to look at me. My heart began to beat fast. I didn't understand. Was this admiration or something else?

Mr. Himura came running, "Sojiro! I'm so happy to see you, that I am!"

"Hello, Mr. Himura." I smiled. "I brought your rice bail."

"Oh yes. Thank you." Mr. Himura smiled. "So, are you work at a rice farm now?"

"Yes. Just north of Kyoto." I replied. "I live on the farm and help out."

"That's great, that it is!" Mr. Himura replied. "How are other things?"

"Good." I smiled. "I heard that...Mr. Shishio died."

Mr. Himura's face changed as his violet pools became sad, "Yes. He did. He died in battle with me."

"I thought so. I knew it would happen eventually to Mr. Shishio." I replied. "I'm guessing his body temperature got to the best of him."

"Oro? You know about..." Mr. Himura began.

"Yes, Mr. Himura. We all were aware of it. You've renounced your way of killing so I know you didn't kill him." I replied. "Mr. Shishio lived even if it meant he'd die."

"Yes." Mr. Himura replied. "Such is the life of a battousai, that it is."

I stopped and stared at Mr. Himura. My heart began beating fast. A slight blush came over my face. The indigo pools pierced my sapphire pools. We remained like this for a couple minutes. Mr. Himura's crimson hair blowing in the wind gently.

I wanted to get closer.

"It's too bad the others are not here. They are on vacation, that they are." Mr. Himura replied. "They went somewhere east of Kyoto."

"Oh?"

"Yes for two weeks." Mr. Himura replied. "I'm back at the dojo minding it, that I am."

"Mr. Himura?" I asked innocently. "I-I..."

"Yes?" The teapot began to make noise, "Oh, my tea is ready, that it is!"

I stood there blushing as Mr. Himura began setting the table for dinner. I guess he wanted to invite me to dinner.

"I should probably head back, Mr. Himura." I replied. "I don't want to be a burden on you."

"I don't think you are, that I don't." Mr. Himura smiled. "Come. Eat with me."

"Mr. Himura...I need to say something to you." I replied.

"Oro? What is it, Sojiro." Mr. Himura's gaze made my heart beat faster. "Tell me."

I suddenly moved in and kissed Mr. Himura on his scarrerd cheek. Mr. Himura sat and thought for awhile.

"I'm sorry..." I blushed intensly. "I like you very much."

"Sojiro, you're young, that you are." Mr. Himura replied.

"I'm 18, Mr. Himura. I'm old enough." I replied.

"I'm 28, Sojiro." Mr. Himura replied. "I'm a lot older, that I am."

Before I could sit down and eat my dinner. Mr. Himura kissed me back.


End file.
